Jayfeather's chance
by Twins sins
Summary: What happens when Jayfeather's siblings get mates and he's left out? Will he become friends with a carefree loner who saved him? Will he figure out the new prophecy? read to find out!


**Scourge's match is canceled at the moment but since I still want to write about a couple involving a random character, here's one with Jayfeather and a character named Silvermoon, she will join the clans later...her name at the moment is Silver and Hollyleaf is one of the three on here just because I love her! So they might be out of character but I have read the power of three so yea on with the story. I also like to mention the music I listen to affect the story and right now I'm listening to Raise your glass~ By P!NK There's also a new prophecy~ There will be four three kin of your kin one with shining eyes.**

Jayfeather sniffed the air, he had never been lost and now he was standing somewhere unfamiliar with unfamiliar scents all around him. He heard loud noises from an area ahead. He walked ahead to feel something furry land on his back laughing. "GET OFF OF ME!" He growled struggling to get up. "Why are you so serous try to have a good time" The cat said getting off, Jayfeather could tell it was She-cat by her voice she sounded about his age too. "I need to get back to my clan..do you know where Thunderclan is?" The she-cat spoke calmly "Sure I'll sho-" Jayfeather's ears perked to see what made her stop talking then he felt himself lifted up and tossed into a some kinda thing with bars, he felt a cat land on him and it howled in pain. He recongnized the she-cat's voice and tried to push her off "What's going on?" He said demanding an answer. "See...We've been captured by twolegs" Jayfeather almost tried to make a dash but he knew it wouldn't matter. He sighed and laid down closing his eyes hoping to drift into sleep and see what's going on..He felt a cat lay down next to him and he pushed her away. "Leave me alone" he snarled "The cage is to small.." She paused not knowing his name. "It's Jayfeather" She nodded "Name's Silver" She said putting her paw on him. He looked at her and then felt himself be shoved at the back of the cage "Hey watch it!" He snarled at her already hating the she-cat but what made it worse was the cage started to shake causing her claws do dig into his flank. "HEY!" He began hearing claws scrape the bars.

Silver reached with her claw snarling frustrated, she was going to get her and this strange cat out of here if it killed her. She felt a snap and she fell out of the cage grabbing Jayfeather with her claws of course he snapped at her again. She landed softly on the ground with a thud, Jayfeather landing on her. She sighed and shoved him off walking toward his clans not caring about the other cats "We're closer now..." She said silently Jayfeather next to her their pelt almost touching. "thanks Silver" She nodded and then they went onto the territory. She let him run off and she turned walking away.

**A few moons pass**

Jayfeather felt a spring of jealousy, his siblings had mates Lionblaze was mates with Cinderheart while Hollyleaf became mates with Mousewhisker. Hollyleaf was expecting his kits while Lionblaze and Cinderheart discussed it. Of course he was close to no she-cat first off and he was a medicine cat second off! He looked up from sorting herbs to hear rustling at the entrance of his den "yes Brightheart?" He asked remembering the she-cats smell. "Well we found a loner passed out on our territory..We were wondering if you could help her" Jayfeather nodded "Give me a description" he mummered walking out Brightheart beside him. "Well she has a lavenderish pelt that's fluffy, she has darker tabby markings with a cuffed ear and white muzzle, paws, and stomach" He nodded thinking not much of it

Silver woke up to the sound of a cat shuffling about...The smell was familiar what was the tom's name...rayfeather?No...JAYFEATHER! "So how you been Jayfeather" She said calmly. She watched the tom pause his fur bristling.. "Silver?" He turned towards her. "You better believe its me!" She purred, the tom she had been watching since she was six moons old remembered her name! Wow she sounded like stalker just then... "Stalker" jayfeather mummered as if he read her thoughts. Silver smirked and looked out she stretched. "Well see you Jayfeather" She muttered. "Wait, maybe you should stay and join us?" He said now was his chance to gain a friend atleast.


End file.
